Sharing
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: Modern Day AU: Most people only attract one person to them in their entire lives. Peeta was lucky enough to attract two. It started off as a cheesy love triangle that could give Twilight a run for it's money. Then they came to a compromise. They decided that they would share him. ONE SHOT! MAY BE MORE IF ASKED FOR MORE! :D :D
1. Three's not a Crowd

_**A/N: Sooooo, this is basically what happens when I'm suffering from writer's block and have no idea what to write but need an outlet for smut. I never thought to post it up before until now. **_

_**Warnings: Threesome. (You need a warning for threesomes, right?) SMUT! Shameless smut (-:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

Most people only attract one person to them in their lifetime.

Peeta had attracted two.

And he loved them both very much.

It had started off as a demented love triangle that could have given Twilight a run for it's money. He dated them both, both of them fully aware of it, and grew fond of the two of them. There was no way he could choose between them. When they discovered this, an agreement was made, kind of like a treaty. They would have a three way relationship. Sure, people found it strange but they didn't care.

Peeta had met Cato first. They had bumped into each other at a friend of his' party. Cato had insisted he buy him a drink and they ended up chatting for hours on end. This then climaxed with Cato insisting to walk him home because there was no way he was leaving him alone to walk back in the slightly tipsy state he was in. As soon as they reached Peeta's apartment, they were already making out against the door.

He met Finnick a couple of months after Cato. He'd been standing in front of him in the grocery store and was leaving when Finnick stopped him, saying that he had dropped his wallet. He had the black leather wallet in his hand and he gave it back to Peeta with an easy smile. Peeta later discovered that Finnick had nabbed it out of his jeans pocket just to have an excuse to talk to him.

Neither Cato or Finnick were skeptical over sharing him. As long as he was with them, they didn't care. And, honestly, the threesomes were _very_ hot.

"Are we ordering in tonight guys or do I have to cook?" Peeta asked, coming out of the kitchen while drying his hands on the tea towel. Cato was lying upside down on the sofa while Finnick sat slumped on the floor against the arm chair, throwing popcorn into his mouth and effectively missing nearly 99% of the time.

"A menu for a pizza place was dropped in this morning," Cato noted, aimlessly staring at the t.v screen. "We could try there."

"Sounds good," Finnick agreed.

"Okay then, we'll do that," Peeta said, climbing over Finnick and dropping onto the sofa beside Cato. "What'cha watching?"

"The Hunger Games," Finnick answered. "It's really weird."

Peeta watched the girl on the t.v dodging fireballs that were being sprung out of nowhere. "Is it about the famine or something?" he frowned.

Cato snorted. "No," he said. "Although that might be more interesting."

"I see. Do you want me to just go ahead and order in then since nothing's on?" Peeta asked. He moved to get up but Cato stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "What?" He watched as Cato hauled himself up to sit on the sofa properly.

"I think I know something that'll pass the time," he murmered, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Peeta's eyes fluttered at the simple touch, threatening to shut completely. He leaned forward for more and Cato greatfully complied, pressing his mouth against his with a newfound urgency.

"Oh, so we're doing this then," Finnick commented. "Okay, I'm up for it." He was with them on the sofa in an instant, pressing himself against Peeta's back and softly running his nose up the length of the boy's shoulder and neck. Peeta shivered and leaned backwards, still keeping his mouth locked on Cato's.

He couldn't remember what it was like to have sex with one man at a time. He had been able to do it twice with Cato and thrice with Finnick (since his libido was wild and hard to control) but once they had agreed to share, neither one of them could handle being left out. They may not have had a lot in common, but Cato and Finnick both had an equal amount of envy in them.

Finnick bit down on his ear and he moaned, tilting his head back as the man nibbled on the shell teasingly. He felt his arms wrapping around him from behind, pulling him into his lap and playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Cato kept up with this after having so much practice, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head back further to deepen the kiss. Peeta opened his mouth, heat pooling in his stomach as Cato's tongue brushed and twisted around his own.

When air was nessecary, they both pulled back. Cato's eyes gleamed as he studied his lover's face, licking his lips like a predator eyeing his prey.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he, Finn?" he asked, pushing Peeta's sleeve slowly to expose the boy's bare shoulder.

"Oh yes, Cato," Finnick agreed, lowering his mouth to the nearly exposed flesh and biting down on it. Peeta gasped, pushing back against Finnick and straining his neck out to give his lover more access. Cato pushed his shirt up his stomach to his chest, running his fingertips over his abs with a featherlight touch. His muscles heaved and Peeta groaned, pushing his hips up to find something to rub against.

Cato chuckled and softly kissed his skin, trailing his lips up his abdamon and wrapping them around his nipple. Peeta screamed in ectasy, his back bowing off the sofa. Finnick took the liberaty of using his other hand to pinch the nub that wasn't being sucked on, manipulating it to aching tautness. Peeta squirmed between both his lovers, gasping and groaning and wishing to have something to hump his arousal against.

"Ngh-guys," he hissed, eyes rolling behind his head as they switched nipples. Finnick pressed a kiss against his cheek and Cato nipped his sensitive stub with his teeth to show they were listening. "Stop-ngh gah-teasing!"

"But we love teasing you baby," Finnick purred, running his palm down the blond's leg and ghosting his fingers ghosting against the bulge in his pants. Peeta whimpered, his hips rising in a desperate search for friction. Finnick suddenly grabbed his crotch and squeezed, chuckling when Peeta gasped. The younger moaned, rubbing himself shamlessly against his hand and choking on a groan at the glorious friction it caused.

Cato looked down and groaned softly. "Damn that's hot," he said.

"Here," Finnick said, removing his hand. Peeta whined in protest, squirming uncomfortably. Cato sat back and began to palm the boy's bulge himself. Both men watched in fascination as the younger of the three of them whimpered in pleasure and rolled his hips against Cato's appendage. "Raise you arms," Finnick whispered into his ear. Peeta did as he was told, raising his arms above his head to let him remove his shirt.

Cato's hands were warm as he touched his bare skin. Still groping his manhood mercilessly, he slid his palm up his torso, squeezing his pecks and pinching his nipples again. Peeta moaned his approval, the build up in his pants becoming too hard to handle. Finnick, getting slightly jealous, tugged on his hair so his head fell back against his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Guys, p-please I-ngh don't t-think I can take much m-more-ah!" Peeta bucked his hips unexpectantly when Finnick nipped under his jaw and licked the bite mark left. Listening to him though, Cato started undoing his belt, sliding the zipper down agnozingly slowly and pulling his pants off his legs.

"Did you shave for us, baby?" he teased, smoothing his hands down his partner's hairless legs. "Did the naughty baker expect something tonight?"

"Catooo," Peeta moaned, the muscles in his legs clenching under the man's touch. Finnick bit down on his ear and he yelped, "Finnick!" Cato smirked evilally and hooked his thumbs into his underwear. Finnick grabbed his hips and lifted them up so he could slide them off and discard them to the floor. Peeta felt relieved to have his manhood released from the restriction of his clothes.

"You naughty boy," Finnick teased, delicately teasing the V of his hips. "Are you horny right now?"

"Yes!" Peeta gasped.

Cato nodded at Finnick and the man took Peeta's knees, spreading his legs apart so he was completely exposed to them. When the cold air brushed his entrance, Peeta whimpered, struggling to stay still inbetween his partners. Cato stayed kneeling for a while, just staring at his exposure, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Finnick was wondering the same thing as he stroked the younger's bare leg and nuzzled his neck.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Cato gave Finnick the look. They had agreed upon a selection of looks to make their intercourse run more smoothly. Peeta hadn't noticed this until after their second time doing it together. He had wondered how they were so insync with each other but had never thought as far as they had a great big archive of looks so that they could give him the most mindblowing sex ever.

Finnick, knowing what the look meant, lifted him and turned him around so that he was on his hands and knees on the sofa, looking into his eyes. "You okay, baby?" he murmered, brushing his lips against Peeta's. The quivering boy nodded, accepting the man's kiss when he licked at his lips in silent question.

While they kissed, Cato ran his finger down his crack at an exasperating pace, leaning forward and biting his bare rump. Peeta squeaked into Finnick's mouth, gasping when Cato spread his cheeks and rimmed him. "Mmm," he moaned, melting into a writhing mess as his tongue worked inside of him.

"We're going to have lots of fun tonight," Finnick said into his ear. Peeta shivered as his breath tickled his face. "We're going to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours allllll night long." Peeta moaned, rocking back on Cato as he inserted his fingers into him. It had been a while since they had had a night of pure ecstasy, doing nothing but sexual activites all night.

"Finn," he gasped as the man licked at his face and neck like a puppy lapping at his owner. Cato curled his fingers up into his boy button and he cried out. "Cato!" They both chuckled like the smug assholes they were and continued to kiss and caress him ruthlessly.

When Cato finally entered him with his own arousal, Peeta's cry of pleasure was silenced with Finnick's lips, who proceeded to then reach under him and grasp his manhood. Cato thrusted into him viciously, grunting in pleasure and gripping his hips tightly. After all the foreplay, it didn't take Peeta long to be near his climax.

"Guys," he panted, resting his forehead against Finnick's shoulder. "I'm going to cum."

Finnick grinned and petted his hair, reaching further underneath him to massage his ballsack. Peeta groaned and rocked back harder on Cato, who then also groaned. All it took was for one firm tug on his balls and Peeta came with a loud cry, spilling out onto Finnick's clothed torso. Cato followed him, filling up his lover's hole with his seed.

Peeta fell against Finnick, absoloutely spent. Cato pulled out of him and righted himself, sitting back down and stroking Peeta's bare back. "You didn't get to cum," Peeta mumbled into Finnick's torso.

"Believe me baby, watching you in pleasure was enough," Finnick replied, massaging his scalp and playing with his golden hair.

"He's right about that," Cato said, running his fingers along the dimples of his lower back. "You're so sexy you can make us horny just by drying your hands like a little domestic goddess."

Peeta frowned. "You planned this while I was doing the dishes?" he asked.

"Of course we did," Finnick answered. "We were discussing actually what you'd look like all sudsed up like the dishes in the sink. Soaking wet, droplets of water running down the hard ridges of your body, suds just about covering your crotch but revealing enough to wet our apetites-"

"Okay, stop before I get hard again," Cato interuppted. Peeta was blushing, hiding his face from his lovers. "And I'm almost positive he can't handle another round right away."

"Plus the next time is my turn," Finnick pointed out, smoothing his palm along the boy's bare ass cheek. Peeta hummed in agreement, sliding off of him to pick up his underwear. He bent over and Finnick made a noise that made him pause. "Cato, you left a fucking bite mark!"

"So what?" Cato asked.

"That's not fair." Peeta looked at Finnick with raised eyebrows at the school yard statement. "Come here a moment babe." Finnick took his hand and tugged him back over to him, turning him around so his back faced him. Peeta sighed and bent forward slightly, anticipating what was coming. Everything had to be fair and equal in the relationship, right down to every mark made on his body.

Finnick bit his backside with sharp teeth, making him yelp in slight pain. He then kissed his the abused skin gently. "Happy now?" Cato asked.

"Very."

"You two are insufferable," Peeta commented. He pulled on his underwear and sat down between them. They both slung their arms around his shoulders, the three of them looking like the oddest trio ever. A nearly completely naked boy between a blond with his fly open and a man wearing cum soaked clothes.

"Whelp, I'm still horny," Finnick casually threw in there.

"Want me to . . . ?" Peeta sucked in his cheeks and pointed at his partner's crotch, ignoring the heated look he receieved from Cato.

Finnick chuckled. "No thanks babe," he said, running his knuckle down the boy's red stained cheek. "You're probably exhausted from our amazing seduction techniques."

Peeta snorted. "Oh yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. He yelped as Finnick scooped him up into his arms like a bride and started walking to the stairs. Cato, slightly surprised, followed after them at a hasty pace. Peeta let his head hang back over the crook of Finnick's arm, smiling brightly at Cato as they headed up the stairs. A lot of the time his feet didn't really get to touch the ground before, during or after sex because his boyfriends loved to carry him around.

"It's like we're married," Finnick commented when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey, if any of us are getting married, it's me and him," Cato contradicted.

Finnick's grip on him tightened. "Peeta, who would you rather marry?" he asked.

Ah, shit. Peeta internally winced. He hated it when they got like this because it always ended up being a battle over who was better than who, with him as their main source of evidence. "You know I'd marry you both if I could," he said. Finnick pushed into their bedroom and placed him on the window sill so he loomed a couple of feet above them.

"That's a cop out answer," he said. "If you had to, or we'd both die, who would you marry?"

"Come on guys, don't do this to me," Peeta whined. "It's not fair. I love you both, isn't that enough?" Finnick slid his hands up the back of his calves and pulled him closer to him. Peeta sighed and ran his fingers through his bronze hair.

"It'd obviously be me though," Cato pointed out. "I've known him longer."

"And?" Finnick scoffed. "I've had more sex with him."

"Okay, does this seriously matter that much?!" Peeta exclaimed.

"I'm the only one he lets eat him out!" Cato threw back at Finnick

"He leans closer to me every night!" Finnick responded.

"GUYS!" Peeta yelled, silencing them both. "I love you both the exact same amount, I can't choose who I'd rather marry. I'll always wait for the day I can marry you both than chose one over the other." Finnick nuzzled his thigh with his head with a loving smile while Cato pressed a kiss ontop of his blond head. "You're both my other halves."

A couple of minutes later and they were lying in bed, Cato spooning Peeta from behind and Finnick lying on his side in front of them. He had changed out of his dirty clothes and, like Cato, was now shirtless. This was their regular bed position and it always felt weird if they tried to switch it around. Peeta lay with his eyes shut blissfully while his boyfriends gently caressed his bare body. They were always gentle with him, treating him like a piece of glass under their hands.

"I sometimes wonder what people think of us when we walk down the street," Peeta murmered. "You know, with all hands linked?"

"It doesn't matter what they think," Finnick replied softly, rubbing his hand up and down his leg delicately.

"And if it did, we wouldn't give a damn," Cato said. He glided his hand down Peeta's arm and took his hand, calmly kissing his shoulder.

"But I worry if they think I'm some whore who can't decide who to go out with," Peeta responded. There was a long silence where no one spoke, Finnick and Cato both pausing as if trying to clock it through their brains that he had just said something as ridiculous as that.

"You're not a whore, _bébé_," Cato whispered huskily. Peeta shivered and leaned back into him, wishing he could believe what he said.

"You're just a beautifully attractive man who caught the eye of two men who are willing to share you, _amante_," Finnick soothed.

"Did you just call me 'mistress' in spanish?" Peeta asked, blue eyes wide.

Finnick and Cato chuckled. "It also means _lover_, lover," Cato corrected, kissing the nape of his neck tenderly.

Peeta blinked in confusion. "Oh, yeah. Of course," he said. He twisted around to look at Cato. "I knew that." They settled back down, Finnick and Cato lightly ressuming their caring touches. Peeta soon felt tired, leaning his head forward so his cheek pressed against Finnick's chest. As usual, Finnick flashed Cato a smug look that was recieved with a scowl. Peeta, sensing this, slapped Finnick's arm mildly and wrapped his arm awkwardly behind him so it wound around Cato's waist.

As he fell alseep, Cato and Finnick couldn't help but think about how lucky they were.

Peeta was theirs.

And they were his.

_**A/N: So this was a one shot but if you folks like it enough I might make it into a collection of one chapter stories from the trio's lives, you know? Something to always work on when I have writer's block (-:**_

_**Please R&R! :D**_


	2. An escapade with Handcuffs

_**A/N: So I've still got writer's block so this got spat out! It's a nice change to write something light and humourous considering the normal theme of my stories. And I like the shameless smut ^_^**_

_**Warnings: Threesome relationship (duh), slight bondage, roleplaying and spanking. Oh! And accidental cross-dressing. (I know right? Whaaaat?)**_

_**Not your thing? Don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"So, who's hedging a bet that the woman at the counter was a Right Wing Conservative?" Finnick asked.

Peeta chuckled, shaking his head as the memory of the look the woman at the costume shop gave them when they walked in all hands joined came to mind. "I suppose we're lucky we didn't give her a heart attack," he said. "Being gay is one thing but having a gay three-way relationship is another."

"The costumes we bought didn't really help either," Cato pointed out, gesturing to the grey plastic bag in his hands. "But that's her fault because she only had three left."

"We really should have went earlier," Peeta said. "I mean, it's the day before Halloween, no wonder there's barely anything left."

"Did we even check what they were?" Finnick asked.

They paused in the street and Cato broke the link as he dug his hand into his pocket to pull out the receipt. "There's a policeman, a vampire and . . ." He squinted. "I'm not sure, the ink is smudged on the last one, I think it says fireman? I don't know."

"Sure, it can't be as bad as last year's phyiasco," Peeta said. "Delly wanted a Pink Ladies group and had a spare shirt, which she promptly forced me to wear. Most embarrassing costume party of my entire life."

"Pink Ladies is from _Grease_, right?" Cato asked.

"I thought _Footloose_ which apparently is a tragic faux pas that I'm never going to make in front of Delly again," Peeta answered, taking Cato's hand again.

Finnick laughed. "You actually thought it was from _Footloose?_"

"It's a musical!" Peeta protested. "Same genre, same costumes! Anyone could make that mistake!"

"No babe, only you could," Cato chuckled as they set off walking again. Peeta had grown accustomed to the stares they'd get from passerbys. It wasn't like he didn't get it before: being gay in Panem City was a bit of an oddity, but it was different when they'd look at himself and Cato and Finnick and view them as a trio. They'd never admitted out loud how their relationship worked but it was clear that the people watching them knew what was going on.

It made him uncomfortable at first, his mind desperate to know what they were thinking. He'd shift uncomfortabley between Cato and Finnick, whipping his hands away from theirs everytime someone glanced at them. His boyfriends were very calm about the situation, coaxing him out of his shell and teaching him that it didn't matter what they thought, what anyone thought, as long as they were happy together.

Now Peeta would let them both kiss him in public sometimes.

"I'm really dreading this business trip," Cato moaned as they got into Finnick's car. He had to go to District 2 next week to a meeting with his work partner Clove. Peeta wondered what it was going to be like without him, after having spent so long having him around. It was only going to be him and Finnick for three days.

Cato knew this and it was why he didn't want to go. Finnick didn't have a job that would take him away from Panem City and the man had been waiting for the day that Cato would be called away to a different district. As well as being very jealous, they were both also very competitive about who was the alpha in the relationship. Finnick believed it was him because he had had more sex with Peeta before the threesome began and Cato believed it was him because he knew Peeta first.

Peeta wasn't really sure who was the supposed 'alpha'. Sometimes he wondered if it was himself because he had both of them wrapped around his pinky finger. He'd dismiss the idea though because even though he did have both of them wrapped around his finger, he didn't have the courage to put it to use. He still wasn't even used to the feeling of being the object of affections of two insanely attractive guys, he still didn't believe he deserved it.

"It's only three days," he offered up helpfully, trying to make Cato feel better. He caught Finnick smirking out of the corner of his eye as the man started the car and he rolled his eyes. "Only seventy two hours."

"Yeah, seventy two hours away from you," Cato said grumpily in the backseat.

"You won't miss me that much," Peeta replied, remembering to put his seatbelt on and quickly buckling himself in. "And we've still got the Halloween party before then."

"Oh joy, a night at Delly Cartwright's," Finnick said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, she ain't that bad," Peeta said. "Just a bit . . . over enthusiastic."

"Over enthusiastic?" Cato laughed. "Such an understatement."

"Do we have to go?" Finnick moaned.

Peeta laughed. "Seriously guys, it'll be fun," he insisted.

"I can think of better ways to spend Halloween," Cato replied.

"Oh yeah?" Peeta asked, twisting in the car seat to face Cato in the back. "How?"

"Night of masquerade and pretend?" Finnick asked. "The possibilities are endless! Did you know that the most popular month for baby births is July because so many people try out new things on Halloween night than any other night?"

"I thought that was September because of New Years' Eve?" Cato frowned.

"Besides the point," Finnick replied. He put his hand on Peeta's knee and squeezed it. "Apparently sex can be really interesting with costumes. It makes roleplaying games more fun because of the authenticity of the game."

"And you're suggesting, what?" Peeta asked. "A game with a policeman, dracula and a fireman? To me that only sounds like a failed attempt at the YMCA crew."

"Could work," Cato considered. Peeta gave him an incredulous look that said 'Don't encourage him!'. "It doesn't have to be with all the costumes. We could be the policemen and you could be the naughty convict who needs to be put in place." Finnick groaned, eyes still locked on the road and a hand still on the steering wheel.

"Well gee, how creative," Peeta said dryly. "And what's going to happen then? The beginning of a cheesy porn movie?" He dropped his voice to a breathy whisper and said, "'I'm so sorry for driving through that traffic light officers, is there any way I can make it up to you?'" He raised his eyebrows skeptically at Cato, waiting for an answer.

"Say that while pulling your shirt sleeve down then we might be on to something," he replied.

"You know I was being sarcastic, right?"

Finnick jerked the wheel to take a sudden right, driving down a dirt path they didn't recognize. He parked in a field of tall grass and got out of the car. Peeta scrambed over the middle console and hung his head out the door. "Where are you going?!" he yelled.

"I need a wank before I bust a nut," Finnick replied, disappearing behind a tree.

"Oh real classy," Cato said.

"I think it was getting too intense for him," Peeta said. He climbed into the backseat to sit beside Cato, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing. "At least we'll know for next time." Cato kissed the top of his head and smelled his hair.

"Did you use a different shampoo this morning?"

"Yeah, apple. Why? Is is bad?" Peeta asked.

"No, it smells great." Cato buried his nose into his hair and took a long sniff. "Not that the sandalwood wasn't bad either." He threaded his fingers through the thick golden strands and lightly scraped his fingernails along his scalp. Peeta shivered. "Maybe we should start calling you goldilocks."

"Hey! You have blond hair too!" Peeta protested.

"Yeah, but not the long, thick, wild curls that you do," Cato murmered into his head. He brushed his cheek against his hair and sighed. "It's like strands of silk sprouting from your roots."

Peeta blushed at the compliment. He wasn't used to accepting all the constant adulation he'd recieve from both Cato and Finnick. They made him feel good-if not slightly embarrassed-about himself. It was worse during sex. Neither of them were very skilled in the art of keeping your mouth shut. They loved to talk and tease and worship him with words of praise. It was hard enough having the confidence to let himself be exposed so openly to two men but to have them continuely tell him how sexy they think he is and how much they love him was so alien that Peeta was surprised his cheeks weren't premanantly stained pink.

Finnick got back into the car soon after, shaking some residual cum off his hand. He slid into the backseat and shut the door, locking it immediately after. "So what's going on back here?" he asked. "Am I missing a party?"

"No need to be jealous Odair," Cato replied. Peeta rolled his eyes and sat up right, cracking his neck and back.

"It's okay," he told Finnick. "Nothing happened." He pecked his cheek and immediately turned and pecked Cato's as well. "Now come on, let's go. We need to check if the costumes fit before tomorrow."

~xXx~

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Cato asked.

"You said it was a fireman costume!"

"No, I said that the ink on the recepit was smudged and I _thought_ it was a fireman costume!"

"Why?" Finnick asked. "What is it?"

There was clip-clop sounds behind the en suite bathroom door before Peeta barged out, fuming. "If I hear one laugh I swear to God I'm leaving you both," he threatened. The first thing they noticed was that it wasn't a man's costume they had bought, it was a woman's. Secondly it wasn't just any ordinary woman's costume, it was a woman's costume of a _hooker._ "I look like a slut!"

"A female slut," Cato corrected.

"It actually fits pretty well for a woman's costume," Finnick said. "What size is it?"

"It's a small," Peeta muttered.

"A woman's _small_ fits you?" They both exclaimed.

"Hey, remember what I said! The door is right there!" Peeta said threateningly.

The black lace bodice actually clung to his torso quite well even without the pink ribbons at the back being tightened. The skirt fluffled out into a white net petti coat underlayer that stopped mid thigh. It had even come with a set of garters, a girdle and a pair of stockings, which was pretty hilarious when you think about the fact that it had only cost a pound. Maybe _that_ was why the woman at the counter was looking at them funny.

"I can't believe you bought a hooker costume!" Peeta exclaimed.

"To be fair, we didn't really look to see what we were buying," Finnick pointed out.

"Why do I have to be the one to wear it?!"

"I don't think a woman's small would fit us," Cato answered. Peeta regarded them both with an expression full of acid. Cato and Finnick were finding it very difficult indeed not to burst out laughing. "Here, you're not even wearing it right." Cato turned him around and put his hands against the wall. He grabbed the ribbons and pulled as hard he could to tighten the bodice.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Peeta muttered. "I'm just going to take it off as soon as you're done anyway."

"Here, Finnick, you tie the ribbon," Cato said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Peeta tried to turn around but Cato stopped him, pinning his hands to the wall while Finnick tied the ribbons up into one of his killer knots. "Oh come on!" When he finished, Peeta whirled around on them with an expression that could stop a clock. "Untie it now!"

"But baby, you look so sexy," Finnick purred, brushing the hair away from his face.

"I look like a prostitute cross dresser," Peeta contradicted. "Look at the state of me!"

His boyfriends eyes scanned him insync, trailing down at the same time and then back up again. Peeta suddenly felt very exposed, realizing that the skirt barely covered his backside let alone hid his decency and the bodice was pretty low hanging-designed for a woman with no breasts he supposed since it fit him so well. He made a patheic attempt at pulling the skirt down, tugging feebly at it to cover himself up.

"I don't see anything wrong at all," Finnick said. "Do you Cato?"

Cato shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't," Peeta replied dryly. "If you haven't noticed, I look like a street walker!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Finnick frowned.

Peeta rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, leaving the room. He made a face at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom before tugging at the stupid girdle that held the stockings up. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten them on but now they weren't coming out. Great. Just what he needed. With an irritated groan, he came back into the bedroom.

"Guys, I need you to help me get out of this-" He paused as he saw Finnick and Cato leaning side by side against the wall in a worryingly casual way. Cato had pulled the officer hat onto his head and Finnick was playing with the handcuffs. "Uh, what are you two doing?"

Finnick pushed away from the wall and took his wrists, pinning them behind his back and cuffing them together.

"Finnick!" Peeta exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"Sir, you are under arrest for prositution and street walking, whatever you say or do may be used as evidence against you in a court of law," Finnick replied, his voice expressing that he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god, _seriously_?! That's like rubbing salt in the wound!"

Cato had the hat tilted over his eyes so a dark shadow was cast over his face, which he then flicked up to reveal the blue orbs which were currently clouded with lust. Peeta glared at him but he showed no sign of it as he pretended to chew tabacco like a cowboy in the old west. "My, look what we have here," he said, approaching him and running his knuckle down his cheek. Peeta was still mad, jerking his face away and narrowing his eyes.

"Sure is a looker, isn't he?" Finnick teased.

"Oh shut up the both of you," Peeta snapped grumpily.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your officers?" Cato asked, sticking to his character very well for someone who couldn't act. "If you don't start having some respect we might have to put you in your place."

"Oh gee, I hope not!" Peeta said sarcastically.

"This one's got fire, hasn't he?" Finnick teased, his lips brushing against his ear. Peeta exhaled shakily and fought not to give in.

"A real fighter," Cato commented. His hands slid up his inner thighs, thumbs grazing the top of the stockings. Peeta trembled under his touch, biting back on a moan and trying to convince himself he was still angry with them. Finnick took his ear into his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue along the shell and biting on the lobe. Peeta whimpered, his hands clenching into fists in the cuffs.

"I love the fighters," Finnick murmered.

They walked around him in a 360 circle, examining his body like spectators at an art show. Peeta kept a scowl on his face the entire time, showing them how pissed off he really was. Both stopped at the back to study the way the skirt bowed upwards at the hips, revealing the boy's plump, unclothed rump. They spent quite a particular amount of time doing this and had to resist the urge to reach out and grab it as to keep in character.

Finnick stayed behind him, still slightly hypnotised by the sight of his lover's bubble butt while Cato moved back on around to face him. "You know we've never had a convict as pretty as you before," he said, dancing his fingers along Peeta's collarbone. "We might have some use for you after all."

"Oh how exciting," he responded acerbically. Finnick pressed his chest against his back, smoothing his hands up his thighs to bunch up the skirt at his waist. Peeta let out a tiny gasp, his eyes threatening to roll behind his head when he squeezed his inner thigh mockingly. It wasn't fair, they knew were all his sensitive spots were. Between them, they could both just make him cum by manipulating two certain areas at the same time.

Cato latched onto his neck with his mouth, biting down hard on the tender spots. Peeta groaned, his hips bucking against his will in search of friction. Hands smoothed down his shoulders, rubbing his neck in a way only Finnick's massage therapist hands could do. They were trying to turn him into jelly in their hands but it wasn't going to work.

"You're both going to hell," Peeta muttered, unable to hold onto his moan when Cato bit his lip and tugged on it.

"I think it's time we taught our little convict how to behave," Cato said.

"Agreed," Finnick replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Peeta asked sarcastically. "Spank me like a child?"

Finnick and Cato exchanged a look.

"No, I was joking," Peeta said, knowing full well what they were thinking. "Guys? Guys, I was kid-ah!" Cato threw him up and over his shoulder like a sack of flour, walking proudly to the bed like a freaking peacock. "Neither of you are getting sex for a year after this," Peeta said when Cato sat down and held him in his lap like a child.

"I think this might just be worth it," Finnick said.

"Oh really now?"

"Really really."

"Fine then, be sexless for a year, see if I care!" Peeta yelped when Cato put him over his knee like a child. The skirt of the hooker costume slid up his back, exposing his bare rump to his boyfriends.

"You dirty boy, you weren't wearing underwear," Cato mocked, his hand gliding over the tender skin delicately.

"Well the costume didn't leave much room for it!" Peeta replied acidly.

"A lovely thing to stumble upon I must say," Finnick said, his hand ghosting over his lover's bum as well. Peeta twitched fearfully, worried that it was going to hurt severely. He'd never been spanked before and with his hands so helplessly behind his back he couldn't stop them.

Breaking character for a moment, Cato leaned forward and whispered, "It's not that bad babe, you'll enjoy it."

When the first smack came, Peeta yelped, the impact not hurting as much as he thought but not being extremely enjoyable either. The second one was more forceful and small jolts of pleasure crawled up his spine. He had never considered himself a masochist but for Finnick and Cato, he'd try anything.

They took turns spanking him, listening to his moans like fine music composed by an orchastra. Peeta found himself enjoying it, groaning and gasping at every smack. It ended on an even number of slaps (obviously) and by the end of it Peeta's backside was glowing pink. He was panting like the slut he was dressed as, sweat trickling down his temples and cheeks.

"Told you you'd like it," Cato pointed out.

"I won't be able to sit down for weeks," Peeta muttered, his cheeks stinging.

"Oh, we're sorry baby," Finnick cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to his abused butt.

"I'm filing a report on you two officers." Peeta rested his chin on Cato's knee and blew a raspberry. "I think I'm going to go for sexual harrassment. Maybe you'll lose your jobs." Cato wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up to kneel on his lap.

"And what?" he purred. "We can do this more often?"

"Ha ha you're funny." Peeta slid off Cato's lap and sighed, dusting himself off. "So are you guys going to help me out of this or what?"

"Well," Finnick said, "if you're offering."

"Oh you're both just full of jokes today," Peeta replied with faux cheer. "Now help me get the girdle off." Finnick, being the expert at this sort of thing, beckoned him closer and bunched the skirt up to his waist to get a better look at the girdle. Cato attempted to do the other one, pushing the fabric of the skirt out of his way and fiddling with the girdle.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. "Why do women wear this crap?"

"To make horny partners fall into their traps," Finnick replied.

"So it worked then?" Peeta grinned, laughing when Finnick slapped his ass irritablely.

Finally, the girdle gave in and the stockings could be taken off. Peeta sat down, trying to figure out how he was going to do it with his hands still bound behind his back. "Allow me," Cato said. Raising his eyebrows, Peeta let Cato pull the silky material off. He did it slowly, hungrily watching the skin as it was exposed bit by bit. Peeta smiled sheepishly, ducking his head into his chest in embarrassment.

Finnick lay back on the bed, watching as well if avid interest. Cato kissed his ankle once he got the garment off completely and slowly peeled off the other one.

"This is slowest undressing ever," Peeta complained.

"We can't do it fast because then it wouldn't be very appreciative now, would it?" Finnick replied.

"Har de har har," Peeta said. "Hey, while you're not doing anything, you can get started on those damn ribbons you tied."

"Yes mom," Finnick chuckled, moving behind him and working open his knots again. Peeta let out a long breath as the bodice loosened, glad to be able to breath without strain again. Finnick pulled the thing off and threw it away off to the side. Peeta was glad to be rid of it. He lay back on the bed and sighed. Cato sat down beside him and rested a comforting hand on his abdamon.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm," Peeta responded vaguely.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?"

Peeta didn't answer, because he'd already fallen asleep.

_**A/N: I'm thinking for the next story to maybe be what happens while Cato's away on the busniess trip. This one was like a little Halloween special for y'all ^_^**_

_**Please R&R! :D**_


	3. The only way is nude

_**A/N: Wow guys I didn't expect this to get such an amazing response! It started off as just a thing to do when I have writer's block but now I quite like writing these one-shots! :D**_

_**Warnings: Threesome and heat perservation.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

Chapter Three

"You _broke_ the heater?!"

"I didn't _mean_ to break the heater!"

"But you did anyway! Did you _look_ outside? It's fucking snowing! We're all going to freeze to death!"

"I'll fix it!"

"You can't even mend a fuse!"

"Guys, stop it!"

Finnick and Cato stopped their arguing, the giant hunk of metal that was once part of their heating system lying on the floor between them, and looked at him. Peeta shivered, folding his arms and fighting to stop his teeth from chattering. Finnick hadn't meant to break the heater, obviously, but it had happened. Peeta already felt the chill descending on the house.

"He didn't mean to break it, did you Finnick?" he said.

"Obviously!" Finnick replied, slightly exasperated.

"We can call up the repair people and see if they can come out tomorrow. Until then I think the best thing to do is find blankets and candles," Peeta said. "Come on Cato, you come with me." He took Cato's hand and tugged him away from Finnick before he knocked him out. Cato threw a complacent smirk at the other as Peeta pulled him away, which prompted a smack on the arm. "Behave," Peeta warned.

"Sorry _dad_," Cato replied.

"Just behave yourself and go get some blankets," Peeta laughed, giving him a push towards the cupboard where they kept the towels and blankets. God, keeping those two in check was like trying to look after two brothers who wanted to play with the same toy. Only . . . he was the toy . . .

"If he's your dad, then he can be my husband and we'll be your parents," Finnick said, appearing beside him. "Go to bed Cato while daddy and I spend some time together." Peeta rolled his eyes as Finnick wound his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his side. "Or even better, go to the naughty step for shouting at Papa."

"Oh that's just wrong on so many levels," Cato said, opening the cupboard door and pulling out all the blankets they owned. "And, just for the record, I'm older than you so _I'd_ technically be _your_ daddy." He walked back over to them without the blanket bundles in his arms.

"We're both daddies to wittle Peeta-Pie here cuz' he's the youngest," Finnick said.

"Urgh," Peeta blanched, grabbing the blankets and heading up the stairs to set them up in their room. "That is disgusting!" Finnick and Cato exchanged a grin before following him up the stairs. As soon as Peeta crossed the threshold of their room, he was hit by a wall of ice. "Jeez, it's freezing in here." He could see the air fog up with every breath he took. He spread one of the blankets ontop of their quilt before wrapping himself up in a spare and sitting down on the window sill.

"Of course you chose the snow day to break the heating," Cato commented as himself and Finnick came into the room. "Why not during the heatwave in august, huh? Knowing you then it would have been the air conditioning you broke then."

"You're just grumpy because you're leaving tomorrow," Finnick replied, taking up a blanket of his own and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Yeah! Because you've unsettled me even more now! I'm supposed to trust you to look after Peeta and look what you do a day before I leave! You break the bloody heating!" Cato exclaimed.

"I can look after myself, you know," Peeta replied, pulling the blanket over his hands and sighing. "Finnick doesn't need to look after me."

"Which I'm perfectly capable of doing, by the by," Finnick injected.

Peeta shook his head. "God, it's cold," he shivered.

"Okay then, looks like we're sleeping naked tonight!" Finnick replied. Cato and Peeta both gave him an 'are you being serious right now?' look. "No, seriously! It perserves body heat! You sleep together naked and the body heat actually provides more warmth than wrapping up in layers does."

"Is that right, now?" Cato asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, it is!" Finnick replied. "I can get my phone out and google it if I have to, don't think I won't! Plus, what the heck? Are you really complaining about sleeping naked with Peeta?!"

Peeta winced and blushed, ducking his head and hiding his face beneath the blankets. God, he still wasn't going to get used to being talked about like that. Like seeing him naked was the most glorious thing that could ever happen to them, like a gift bestowed on them from God himself.

"I'm not complaining about seeing him naked, I'm worried about seeing _you_ naked!" Cato replied.

"You've seen me naked before!" Finnick retorted.

Cato pulled a face. "Tragically. Normally my eyes are distracted by the body that's between us."

"Oh god," Peeta frowned. He thought it a shame that Cato and Finnick destested each other so much. Maybe if his boyfriend's were even the tiniest bit attracted to each other they might consider doing one of his biggest fantasies. Which was-yes-for them to have sex with each other. Peeta wasn't proud of the fact that he liked the idea of his boyfriends going at it with each other but there it was. Human sexuality was certainly a strange thing. Sadly, both their attentions were focused on him.

"Well if our relationship is going to become more permanant you're going to have to get used to Finnick Jr.," Finnick said. As if to make a point of it, his hands fiddled underneath the blanket and when he stood up, his pants dropped to the floor. Cato stepped backwards, looking at the jeans like they were a poisonous scorpion. Finnick laughed and hooked his foot into them, flinging the garment at Cato like a projectile. Cato ducked out of the way and bumped into the door, like if Finnick's jeans touched him he'd melt.

"Ah, man that's nasty," Cato said.

"They're just pants," Peeta pointed out.

"You see? Peeta doesn't mind my pants," Finnick teased. He dropped his blanket, never minding of the cold, and pulled his shirt off, as if taking Cato's disapproval as agreement to go with the sleeping nude idea. Peeta got momentarily distracted by one half of his other half's body. Finnick had the body of someone who'd been working out since he was, like, nine. Catching him staring, Finnick smirked and winked at him, which promptly made him look away.

"Have you no temperature threshold?" Cato asked incredulously.

"I'm fine. Why Cato? Getting jealous of my obvious sex appeal?" Finnick asked.

Cato laughed. "Seriously? Me jealous of you? Ha, you're hilarious. You want naked? Fine, I'll give you naked then!" He then proceeded to discard his own pants and shirt. Peeta's eyes bulged, nearly popping out of their sockets. Oh holy lord, were they trying to kill him? He curled further up into the blanket to hide how his anatamony was reacting to the siutation. What sort of arguement was this anyway?

The cold was definitely beginning to set in. Peeta found himself shivering and he wished for another blanket. How Finnick and Cato could stand there in nothing but their underwear having an intense stare down he had no idea. He felt like his fingers were going to drop off.

"Are you cold, baby?" Finnick asked, breaking his stare with Cato when he heard his teeth chattering. Peeta nodded, tightening the blanket around him and suppressing his trembling. "Okay, I don't care, we're sleeping naked. I don't want any appendages dropping off." Quick as a flash, he whipped off his underwear and jumped under the covers. "Come on, don't leave me here on my own."

Cato rolled his eyes and walked to the bed, slipping out of his underwear as well and getting under the quilt. Finnick made a face which was rewarded with a punch in the arm. "You aren't my dream bed mate either," Cato said. He looked at Peeta and smiled. "You coming? It actually is warm in here."

"That's just my natural charm radiating off me," Finnick smirked, putting his hands behind his head. Cato rolled his eyes again. Peeta shook his head to get the sight straight in his head. Both of them, naked, in bed, without him. It was odd to say the least. Still, he wasn't keen of the idea of stripping in front of them both so he stayed curled up on the window sill, trying to calm his erratic breathing and chattering teeth.

"Seriously Peeta-Pie you're going to freeze to death over there," Cato said.

"It-It's okay, I'm g-g-g-good," Peeta replied.

"Oh come on, please don't tell me you're still shy?" Cato asked. "How many times have we had sex now? Plus, there's nothing wrong with your body."

"Amen to that," Finnick said.

Peeta felt his cheeks warm against the cold and he smiled weakly at them. "I-I-I-I'm n-not even t-t-that c-c-c-c-cold." He was saying this even though it felt like there were icicles dropping off his nose. Now if he could get into bed with them without taking his own clothes off but he knew they wouldn't let him.

"Come on Peeta-Pie, you know we love you and how you look," Finnick said, pouting. "We just want to keep you warm."

"I know but-"

"No buts," Cato interuppted.

"Unless it involves getting yours stripped and over here," Finnick added.

"Are you sure it even works?" Peeta asked helplessly.

"Okay babe, listen, I don't say this often but, Finnick's right. The bed is actually really toasty," Cato said. Peeta knew that it was rare when Cato would admit that Finnick was right. Deciding that this was too big a step to ignore, he struggled to his feet and discarded the blanket.

"How about this?" he asked sheepishly. The chilly air bit at his skin immediately, making goosebumps break out across his arms and legs. He was standing in a pair of three quarter lengths and his old sleep shirt because the snow had caused him to decide it was an indoors day which had been fine up until the point where Finnick wrecked the heater.

"No, come on. Cato stepped up, you have to too. Kit off, now," Finnick said. Peeta scowled and rubbed his arms irritabley, trying to get more heat into his body. Both Finnick and Cato raised their eyebrows simulatniously which freaked him out slightly. "Come on! It's not often I wreck something and then come up with a solution almost instantly!"

Peeta shivered again and sighed, knowing that the ending of this was inevitable. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head, pausing to scowl when one of them wolf whistled. He balled the garment up and fired it at Finnick. He gladly caught it and made a big deal out of smelling it. Cato took the shirt as well and did the same, both of them pretending to pass out at his scent.

"Har de har har," Peeta said dryly. He pushed his trousers off and left them on the floor, deciding to best to let throw that at them as well. "I don't care what you say, I'm keeping my socks and underwear on." Finnick and Cato both grinned and held out their arms to him. "Hold on, I need to put our clothes away." Keeping the room clean was a habit of his that he couldn't kick, cold room or not.

"Damn just look at that ass," Finnick commented when he bent over to pick up the clothes.

"Mmm-hmm," Cato replied.

"I could put my pjamas on you know, it wouldn't hinder me," Peeta warned.

"Just stop tidying up and get into bed," Cato moaned.

"Hold on," Peeta insisted, scooting past the bed to get to the wardrobe. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down, ripping a yelp from him.

"Oh god you're so cold!" Finnick exclaimed, pulling him under the covers. Peeta struggled against his attackers, shrieking when they wrapped the comforter and blankets over his head. He had to admit, it was warm, but underneath the sheets it was suffocating. He pushed himself back up so his head came out of the top again.

"Ha, look at your hair," Cato joked, scruffing his hand through Peeta's gold curls. "It's all staticky." His arms went automatically around the younger's waist, their original bedtime position engraved in their minds and causing them to work through it on auto-pilot. Peeta fought back a blush when he felt something hard press into his back. No prizes to guess what that was. "Shit, you're still freezing."

Finnick reached out and pressed his hand against his cheek. "Oh god," he said. "Jeez, I didn't think it was that cold."

"Says the man who's lying naked," Peeta replied.

"You know it's really not going to work unless you take your underwear off as well," Cato pointed out.

"Then I guess it's not gonna work then, right?"

"Come on Peeta-Pie, we really don't want another lecture about how there is nothing wrong with how you look naked," Finnick insisted. "Well, I wouldn't mind going through the slides again but-"

"Okay, no, I don't want that," Peeta interuppted. When the three of them first started going out, he had been so shy about nudity that they had forced him to sit through an hour-long lecture on how 'beautiful' and 'extremely sexy' he was when he was naked. It was excruiatingly embarrassing and it really did nothing to difuse the bashfulness issue. Of course, Finnick and Cato enjoyed every second, finding the fact that they were risking permanantly staining their boyfriend's cheeks red.

"Oh baby, your lips are turning blue," Finnick said, running his fingers over his trembling lips. "Come 'ere, let me help." He leaned forward and kissed him, the warmth of his lips immediately seeping through to warm up Peeta's. The heat was nice and Peeta leaned into him, closing his eyes. Finnick smirked and increased intensity, forcing him round onto his back so he was pinned against the mattress.

Peeta was so lost in it that he barely noticed when Cato hooked his thumbs into his underpants and began sliding them down his legs. He caught on though and yelped into Finnick's mouth, squirming away. "I said no," he said, gasping when Finnick buried his face into his neck and started kissing it. His hand went into his hair and he couldn't help but hold his head there.

"Just so you'll warm up," Cato replied. He pulled the garment off and threw it away off to the floor. Peeta curled up into a ball to cover himself, making tiny squeaking sounds as Finn continued the relentless attack on his neck. "Ah-ah, rule number three remember? No curling in to hide because there is absolutely no need for it."

"But Cato, I c-AN'T!" Peeta's voice rose when his boyfriend ignored what he was saying and slipped his hand between his thighs to take a firm hold of his manhood.

"This will warm you up fair and quick," Cato purred, beginning to stroke him agnonizingly slow.

Peeta moaned, squirming on the bed as Finnick's kisses started tapping lower and lower. Coupled with Cato's slow ministrations on his neither regions, Peeta was definitely beginning to get incredibly hot. "Guys, guy-S, s-seriously, I can't-oh_ god_-just hold up a sec-" Cato licked the shell of his ear and bit down on it, just enough so that it hurt so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"But you're not warm enough yet," Finnick teased. He took Peeta's hands and lifted them above his head so that they rested on the headboard. "Grip here please." Doing as he was told, Peeta gripped the headboard, immediately regretting it when Finnick started attacking his torso with his mouth. He groaned as he ran his tongue between his abs, dipping into his navel and going back up again.

"I'm pretty wa-RM!" He shrieked as Cato pushed his finger into his entrance. Pleasure racked up his spine and overwhelmed his senses, clouding his brain with a lustful haze.

"Little Peeta-Pie is heating up now, isn't he?"

"Mmm-hmm." Finnick bit Peeta's bottom lip, tugging on it until it nearly hurt. Cato added a second finger and brushed his prostate, causing his back to bow and a moan to ring out in the cold room. Peeta let go of the headboard and tried to wrap his arms around them but they wouldn't let him, instead taking his arms and pinning them to the bed.

"Come on guys," he keened, his back bowing off the bed as he struggled to keep himself under control. "Please-"

"Shush," Finnick whispered, pecking his nose. "You're almost there. You're almost completely warmed up." He tickled his fingers down his torso and took a firm grip of his arousal. Peeta cried out and strained against the hands pinning him down. He was right, he was close to being completely warm but he was also close to something else.

"We know what you want to see, by the way," Cato said huskily into his ear. "You know you could have just asked."

"Just asked what?" Peeta gasped. His eyes then widened when Finnick and Cato bridged a gap over him and started making out. Like, _proper_ making out. "Holy lord!" That was what did it for him. It was too much. Too hot and too passionate to handle while someone was stroking him and brushing their fingers along his prostate.

Finnick and Cato were making a big deal out of making out, continuing to suck on each other's lips long after Peeta had came and went limp in their hold. "Okay, guys, you're going to have to stop because I can't take it anymore," he begged.

As soon as they pulled away, they reverted back to normal. "Jesus Odair, how sharp are your fucking teeth?" Cato snapped, rubbing at his mouth.

"It's nothing on your bloody tongue being shoved half way down my fucking throat!" Finnick snapped back.

"And the moment's ruined," Peeta sighed, his chest heaving as he came down from his high. "How did you find out about that?"

"You can't hide your sexual fantasies from us," Finnick said, brushing his knuckles across his cheekbone tenderly. "We read minds."

"And we caught you masturbating while muttering about it," Cato pointed out.

Peeta's cheeks flamed, positively mortified. "Oh my god," he groaned, shutting his eyes in horror. "I didn't mean-well, I did but not like, in a perverted sort of way that I w-wanted you t-to . . . _you know_-"

"Babe, babe, hey, you listening?" Cato said, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "It's okay. We all have our fantasies. It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah," Finnick added. "Like I dream of being a teacher and having you in my class. The poor, defenceless boy who's so easy to take advantage of. Your grades are bad but your parents will kill you if you don't get good marks so you stay behind for _extra credit_."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Cato said, rolling his eyes. "That sounds like a horrible porno, Finnick."

"And my grades were just fine thank you very much," Peeta said.

"And what was your fantasy then Mr. Porno Police?" Finnick demanded.

"I furfilled mine actually!" Cato replied. Peeta raised his eyebrows at him and Finnick made an unimpressed noise at the back of his throat. "It was too . . . ah . . . _seepeetadressedasawoman_."

"_What?_" Finnick and Peeta asked at once.

Cato sighed. "See Peeta dressed as a woman," he said.

"Oh yeah, you're bloody bi," Finnick sighed. "Ha, like cross-dressing then Hadley?"

"Shut up," Cato muttered.

"Aw, it's okay baby," Peeta said. He would have rubbed his arm if he could move them but he had to just go with a soothing tone. "Human sexuality is a funny thing."

"Says the boy who likes to watch his boyfriends get it on," Finnick teased in a sultry tone. Peeta blushed again, trying to slide under the covers to hide his face. "Ah-ah, come on back up. It's okay, we'll do anything for you."

"Even if it includes getting my lip bit off by dracula," Cato pointed out.

"Or having to choke on Hadley's tongue," Finnick added.

"But why?" Peeta asked. "You obviously hate each other."

Cato and Finnick exchanged a look and sighed. They both freed his arms and lay down beside him. "The only reason we hate each other is because we have you share you," Finnick explained. "Probably if we had of met in normal circumstances we would have actually quite liked each other."

"But why do all that for me if you still do hate each other?" Peeta insisted.

The answer to this was pain and simple. An answer that was the last thing he had expected them to say.

"Because we love you."

_**A/N: Hope you liked it? Please drop off a review!**_

_**Follow me on tumblr: : / / hgtmigirlxx . tumblr (with no spaces)**_

_**Or my Wattpad: : / / www. wattpad user / HungerGamesTMIaddict (with no spaces)**_

_**Love you folks! :D**_


End file.
